Currently, flat-panel display devices are being actively developed. In particular, liquid crystal display devices are attracting attention because of their advantages such as lightness, flatness and low energy consumption. Specifically, in active matrix liquid crystal display devices in which a switching element is incorporated into each pixel, a structure using a lateral electric field (including a fringe field) such as a fringe field switching (FFS) mode is attracting attention. In such a liquid crystal display device of the lateral electric field mode comprises pixel electrodes and a counter-electrode formed on an array substrate and switches liquid crystal molecules by the lateral electric field substantially parallel to a main surface of the array substrate.